Not so Different
by Loinnir
Summary: Evelyn is able to go on her Pokemon Journey. Not long after starting she meets a boy called Cameron who is terrified of Pokemon. After 'saving' him from a Pokemon he asks to join her so he can be braver.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first story here, I'm a little rusty so forgive me

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

 **Evelyn's Team:**

* * *

"Sis! You can't leave!" Evelyn sighed and offered a sad smile to her three younger siblings.

"I know you're upset, but I've always wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, and now's my chance, I've waited four years for this." It was true, Evelyn had recently turned 14.

"Well, you never went before!" Her five year old brother, Mikey pointed out.

"That's because I was looking after you three, I'm going now because mommy and daddy are back," Evelyn said, gesturing to her parents.

"She's right kids, besides, Evelyn can always call us when she gets to a town, and she'll have lots of Pokemon for you to play with when she gets home." Evelyn sent a thankful look in her father's direction.

"Your father's right, and I bet Evelyn's gonna come back as a champion!" That boosted the teen's confidence quite a bit as she readjusted her grey backpack and straightened up her purple jumper.

"See, big sis is gonna be fine! Told ya!" Evelyn's younger sister, Gracie stuck her tongue out at her two older brothers, despite being the youngest at four years old she was quite mature.

"Big sis, you promise you'll call?" As her other brother, seven year old Georgie, questioned as he tugged on his sister's pink plaid skirt. Evelyn lightly ruffled his brown curls.

"I promise, in fact, I'll call as soon as I get to Oldale Town." Seeming satisfied with her answer her siblings calmed down.

As Evelyn left the house her parents and sibling all waved goodbye.

* * *

'Where are all the wild Pokemon?' Evelyn looked at the PokeBall in her hand. Her parents gave it to her so she could catch her first Pokemon, but she wasn't having any luck.

"H-Help!" The redheaded girl ran in the direction of the shout and found a small clearing in which a young boy was being chased by a small Pokemon. Without thinking Evelyn through the PokeBall as hard as she could.

"Gotcha!" She shouted as the ball hit. It shook a couple of times before giving a satisfying 'click'.

* * *

Well, that's pretty much it, this chapter was just a prologue, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise.

 **Word Count:** 344


	2. The Fiery WaterGrass Type

A/N: I would just like to thank the first person who gave me my first review and first fav, Myst The Espeon, thank you so much you wonderful person!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

 **Evelyn's Team:**

* * *

"Hey, you okay kid?" Evelyn asked as the shorter boy shook like a leaf.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Evelyn picked up the PokeBall that had rolled into a tree. She smiled brightly when she realized that a real live Pokemon was inside. She turned towards the boy, making him realize just how tall this girl was,

"Evelyn Carmine, who are you?" The boy nervously pushed his glasses up his nose.

"C-Cameron Kelly. Hey, um, why d-don't you have any P-Pokemon? Did you lose them?" Evelyn shook her head

"Nope, whatever is in this PokeBall is my first and only Pokemon." Cameron became shocked at how confidently she admitted her lack of experience.

"What?!" Ignoring his surprise Evelyn decided to ask the green haired boy a question that had been on her mind.

"The Pokemon chasing you looked really small, why were you so scared of it?" Cameron dropped his head in shame, turning red as he answered in such a quiet voice that she struggled to hear it.

"I'm scared of P-Pokemon..." She tried to hold in her giggles, not wanting to upset him.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Pokemon have n-never liked me. Th-they always attack me..." Evelyn then noticed that Cameron had been nervously eyeing the PokeBall in her hand. "I want to be a coordinator, but I can't do that if every Pokemon I meet wants to attack me." Cameron's shaking lessened, as did his stutter, showing that he was calming down.

"That's so sad! Maybe there's something I can do?" She gently offered.

"You mean it?" Evelyn nodded enthusiastically, her short, red, spiky hair bobbing as she did so.

"Sure, it's in my nature, let's head to Oldale, I have to call my family." Evelyn grabbed Cameron's hand and pulled him in the direction of the small town.

* * *

"Is there an Evelyn Carmine here? You have a call!" Evelyn giggled to herself.

"Looks like they called first." Evelyn pulled Cameron to talk to her family. She was met by her parents and siblings all talking at once when they spotted Cameron.

"Who's the boy?! You better not already have a boyfriend!" Her mother shouted.

"Oooh, sis has a boyfriend~ sis has a boyfriend~" Her siblings sang.

"We don't even know each other that well!" Cameron attempted to defend himself.

"You better be telling the truth punk!" Cameron flinched, amazed that such a sweet looking woman could be so vicious.

"Calm down! I'm just helping him with his fear of Pokemon. I saved him from one by catching it." There was a pause as her family quieted down.

"What Pokemon is it?" Asked Mikey.

"I don't know, I haven't checked yet." Her family looked at each other in shock.

"Well check!" Georgie shouted, waving his arms.

"Okay, okay." Cameron flinched and braced himself as Evelyn pressed the white button in the middle. She quickly grabbed the Pokemon that came out as it lunged at Cameron, causing him to yelp.

"Grrr..." Cameron started shaking as the small Pokemon attempted to free itself from Evelyn's arms. Her eyes were squeezed shut in fear of the Pokemon turning on her.

"Waah!" The Pokemon managed to escape and knocked Cameron on the ground, knocking off his glasses. However, instead of attacking him it just jumped off his chest and and sat itself under Evelyn's chair.

"Er..." Evelyn was in shock at what happened. "We'll see you later, okay, oh, before I forget your father and I asked Prof. Birch for a favor. So head to his lab in Petalburg." Evelyn and her family said their goodbyes and finished the call. Cameron managed to find his glasses and stood up, his neat green hair now slightly messy.

"Wh-why did it go under your chair?" Evelyn shrugged still slightly shocked.

"I-I don't know. I still don't know what Pokemon it is." With that Evelyn lowered herself onto the floor and peeked under the chair to see a Pokemon she didn't expect, a Lotad, a species that isn't normally aggressive, Evelyn was expecting something like Shroomish, which are more likely to be aggressive. "It's a Lotad, a cute little Lotad..." Evelyn cautiously reached her hand towards the Water Weed Pokemon, quickly becoming surprised when it affectionately nudged her hand.

"It seems to like you..." She nodded as she wrapped her arms around Lotad, pulled it close to her body and stood up.

"Come on, I still need to register as a trainer." Another look of surprise from Cameron.

"Didn't you register in your own town?!" Evelyn shook her head as she approached Nurse Joy.

"Nope, Clearview Village* doesn't have a place for registration."

* * *

"All done, have a nice day." Evelyn and Cameron thanked Nurse Joy. Evelyn had decided to keep Lotad, who they found out is female, outside her PokeBall to get her acquainted with Cameron. Of course, Evelyn was carrying her in case she tried to attack

"A-are you go-going to name her?" Cameron kept his distance, as Lotad only seemed to use Growl when he got too close.

"Yeah, but I can't decide what, I like Misha and Lien, what do you think?" Cameron gulped, feeling Lotad's glare on him.

"I-I don't think she'd like an-any name I g-gave her." Evelyn nodded in understanding, moving Lotad so she was looking at her. Lotad's glare turned into a look of adoration.

"I wonder why she likes me so much," she mumbled to herself, "so, do you like the name Lien?" Lotad gave a look of annoyance. "How about Misha?" Lotad let out a happy sound.

"Lo~" The newly dubbed Misha snuggled into her trainer's chest, enjoying the warmth.

"I g-guess it's off to Littleroot, r-right?"

"Yep, we gotta find Prof. Birch!" With those words Evelyn, Cameron and Misha headed south to Littleroot

* * *

Chapter 2 is done!

*Clearview Village is Evelyn's hometown. It's north of route 102 and in between Petalburg City and Oldale Town

 **Word Count:** 956


End file.
